Fantasy
by NeverSayNever777
Summary: MadameDegrassi's at it again... But Declan's out the door and she's moved on to writing about one Eli Goldsworthy... If only he knew who she was... Maybe his fantasizing young Shakespere is right under his nose...
1. Chapter 1

"Eli, you're famous!"

_Oh, God, Adam…_ I thought as I looked at his computer and saw that he was on . "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was checking out MadameDegrassi's profile- she's amazing- and she usually used the name 'Declan' in her stories."

"And?"

"And now she's having a literary fantasy about a fellow named Eli."

I mocked a gasp, "And I'm the only person in the world named Eli, so it must be about me!" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Sergeant Sarcastic… But while you aren't the only one in the world named Eli, you are the only one in the school."

"How do you know she goes here?"

"C'mon, Eli! You're supposed to be smart!" He tapped on the screen where her pen name was written. Madame_Degrassi._

"Oh."

Adam smirked, knowing he had won. He was always one for the scandals at Degrassi.

"So who is this MadameDegrassi?" I felt a feeling of alarm go through the room, and looked around. My English partner, Clare something-or-other, was staring at us with her mouth slightly open. She quickly packed up her things and left in a haste. Then I noticed she had left her notebook, I assumed she meant for me to find it and read her latest story. It was my job, after all.

I picked it up and slipped it in my bag and then left. When I got home I looked inside. As the cover opened, so did my mouth with a sense of shock, as the pages flipped, so did my stomach.

Clare was MadameDegrassi.

This was gonna be awkward.

End of Chapter 1! Hate it? Love it? Stop there? Keep going? Tell me what you think! Leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Clare

So, Eli's seen the posts? So what! He's not gonna know it's me; plenty of girls at Degrassi have fantasized about those eyes…

…And that hair, and that body, and that devilish smirk…

Ugh, Clare, get your mind out of the gutter! Think of what happened last time, Holly J still gives me murder eyes after what happened with Declan. And what would Jesus think about Saint Clare having steamy fantasies, even if the guy is absolutely delicious!

Oh God, now I'm saying that he's delicious! I'm turning into Ali!

Ali! That's it! I have to talk to Ali about this!

_911! Can I come over?_

_-Clare_

_Sure_

_-Ali_

I packed up some stuff, this could take all night.

_That's what she said, _the voice in the back of my head whispered.

Stop it, Clare! You're turning into a perv!

"Hey, Ali, I have a problem."  
"You're just now figuring this out?"  
"Shut up, my problem is that Eli found my fan fiction posts."  
"Does he know it's you?"

"No and I'm making it my purpose in life to make sure he doesn't."  
"Juicy. So what're you gonna do?"  
"I need you to reverse my perv-ness."

With this Ali placed her hand on Clare's head and shrieked, "The power of Christ compels you!" and doubled over in laughter.

"Shut up, Ali! Just help me stop."

"Ok well you could block from your computer," Ali said, tapping her chin.

"Ali, that's genius! Thanks"

"Anytime."

With that, Clare left to block the site. But when she opened the site she forgot her task and melted into the world of imagination and began to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I feel like such a flake, and I'm really sorry… But I felt like I should explain this…

I'm leaving FanFiction… I know, I know! I'm a horrible person! But, I have my reasons! I don't want to base my stories off of other plotlines anymore; I want to make my own! Therefore, I have made a FictionPress account! FictionPress is all original writing, and mine's up now! Check it out if you love me, and I am so sorry for not finishing all those stories!

Keep being awesome, cause you are

Here's my FictionPress, there's one story up right now, but another's coming soon! Please please PLEASE read it, it would mean so much to me! The story's about angels, and it's going to be really interesting… It'll be worth your while I promise! Review it, too, please! .com/u/763590/

If the link doesn't open, just go to the site and search TheMortician'sDaughter777


End file.
